


Запрос отклонён

by Lenuchka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Death Wish, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Major Character Injury, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Пока Кайло на миссии, Хакс совершает глупость.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 13





	Запрос отклонён

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Request Denied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159996) by [valda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda). 



> Бета: Efah.

Кайло сидел с закрытыми глазами в кабине «Сайленсера», сжимая штурвал, стараясь унять дрожь в руках.

Последние два часа он провёл в гиперпространстве. Постоянно поступающие с «Финализатора» отчёты были не особенно полезны, ведь он ничего не мог поделать с этой информацией. Ему оставалось только сидеть и думать обо всём, что могло пойти не так.

Пока он не услышал, что генерал Хакс серьёзно ранен во время попытки переворота, Кайло думал, что такие новости его порадуют. Сам факт того, что Хакс всё ещё был жив, озадачивал. Кайло не знал, почему до сих пор не убил его. И должен был испытать облегчение оттого, что кто-то другой проявил инициативу.

Любопытно, но, к своему раздражению, облегчения он не чувствовал.

Втянув воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, кусая губы, Кайло запрокинул голову и стукнулся шлемом о подголовник кресла. Хакс все еще в опасности. Даже если его раны не смертельны, он пойман. Уязвим. Офицер поамбициозней мог довести дело до конца.

Особенно теперь, когда Хакс официально стал предателем.

— Нельзя было его оставлять, — вслух произнёс Кайло в пустоту кабины. Если бы Кайло взял Хакса с собой, держал при себе, как всегда и поступал до этого, начиная с тронного зала. Тогда у Хакса не было бы и шанса что-то устроить. У него не осталось бы времени собрать союзников и смело, но безуспешно попытаться взять под контроль флот Первого Ордена.

И он не лежал бы сейчас полумёртвым в медотсеке.

Самонадеянный идиот. Пусть его любили юнцы, служащие на этих кораблях, он не был готов к истинной власти. Если бы он её получил, то не знал бы, что с ней делать. Как в тот день в тронном зале. Хакс нуждался в Кайло. Его нужно было обуздать, направить. Он был инженером, а не императором, и только под руководством Кайло мог полностью раскрыть свой потенциал. Если бы он только слушал. Если бы только Хакс добровольно встал на колени, принимая власть Кайло, использовал свои навыки на благо Ордена. Кайло всегда предполагал, что Хакс в конце концов образумится. Когда-нибудь. Сейчас, пока он беспомощно торчал в гиперпространстве, ему пришло на ум, что этого могло никогда не случиться.

Была уже середина ночной смены, когда Кайло добрался до «Финализатора». Стоило кораблю приземлиться, как он выскочил из кабины и почти бегом пересёк ангар. Обычно он почти не обращал внимания на экипаж, только когда они отпрыгивали в стороны, привлекая к себе внимание. Но сегодня Кайло видел их всех: нервных, испуганных и настороженных. Попытка переворота являлась практически гражданской войной, и те, кто оказался не на той стороне, всё ещё служили. Предстояло выяснить, насколько они преданы делу человека, лежащего в медотсеке. Смерть Хакса станет для них посланием, упрочит положение Кайло как Верховного лидера. И он должен лично об этом позаботиться.

Когда Кайло ступил в медотсек, даже медики выглядели более испуганными, чем обычно. — Где он? — сразу же спросил Кайло, и никто не уточнил, кого он имеет в виду. Его провели в палату в дальнем конце отсека, охраняемую тщательно проверенными штурмовиками. Кровать Хакса была окружена медицинским оборудованием. Каждый прибор выполнял свою функцию, чтобы сохранить Хаксу жизнь. Поломка любого из них, вероятно, стала бы фатальной.

Кайло шагнул к кровати и посмотрел на Хакса. Глаза Хакса были закрыты, веки на фоне бледной кожи казались фиолетовыми, губы потеряли цвет. Чудесным образом никто из пяти офицеров и штурмовиков, стрелявших в него, не попал в голову. Кайло знал об этом, но было странно видеть лицо Хакса — нездорового цвета, но в остальном целое — над мешаниной пропитанных бактой бинтов и трубок, покрывающих его тело.

— Ты был неосторожен, — сказал ему Кайло, вместо того чтобы отсоединить одну из трубок и покончить с Хаксом. — Пока я жив, ты не сможешь перехватить контроль над Орденом. Сначала тебе придётся убить меня. — Веки Хакса задрожали. Кайло увидел, как он открыл глаза и с трудом облизнул пересохшие губы.

— Кто пришёл, — прохрипел Хакс. — Теперь я, наконец, могу умереть.

Внезапное осознание пронзило Кайло, словно молния Силы. Хакс не хотел, чтобы переворот увенчался успехом. Он хотел уйти. Предпочёл смерть служению Кайло.

Ксеноновые лампы замигали, отбрасывая дрожащие тени на безучастное лицо Хакса. Следом задребезжало остальное оборудование, застонал металл — пришли в движение тяжёлые консоли. Когда кровать затряслась, Хакс никак не отреагировал. Именно этого он и хотел. Ему был необходим гнев Кайло. Хакс хотел, чтобы Кайло убил его. Кайло подавил в себе желание сломать, раздавить, уничтожить. Хакс сам показал ему, что есть другие способы отомстить. Глубоко вздохнув, Кайло пристально посмотрел на Хакса:

— Нет, генерал. — Его сердце билось где-то в горле, а руки дрожали. — Ты будешь жить. Очень и очень долго.


End file.
